Do You Remember the First Time?
Do You Remember the First Time is the seventh episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and eighteenth episode of the series. Summary MEMORIES FROM ANOTHER TIME — When the past comes back to haunt her, Elena is forced to face her problems head on. After a night out at the annual Whitmore Medical Center Fundraiser, Jo opens up to Alaric about her own tragic past. Meanwhile Stefan, Matt and Enzo resort to extreme measures when Tripp withholds information about his vampire-killing operation, and Caroline is in a race against the clock when Sheriff Forbes gets caught in the middle of a dangerous plan. Elsewhere, Tyler and Liv grow closer, and Damon stumbles upon a startling clue that renews his hope. Kat Graham also stars. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Liz Forbes *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Marco James as Liam Trivia *This episode will mark the 100th appearance of Caroline Forbes on the show. * Based on the synopsis Elena may finally have to deal with having Alaric compelling her to forget that she ever was involved with Damon and in love with him in Yellow Ledbetter. * Damon will try to make Elena remember their relationship in this episode. *According to Michael Malarkey there is a group torture scene in this episode.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/vampire-diaries-michael-malarkey-enzos-739297 The synopsis implies that Tripp is now a prisoner and may explain his comments about a group torture scene. Though not captured in the previous episode, he's obviously captured in this episode. * The title may refer to the first time you meet someone, fell in love, first date or had sex with someone. * In the promo Damon and Elena are attending some kind of party ,Damon asks Jo who is that with Elena referring to Liam and she's says it looks like her date, Liam tells Elena that he could take Damon and the look on her face is she knows he can't as he's a vampire like her. It also looks like Damon is trying to compel someone either Liam or Jo, Liam is most likely. Elena tells Damon in the promo that: "I don't remember us" Damon replies "I do.". * Delena Rain Kiss might happen * Elena Might cross the border to regain her memories back due to in the promo of her flashacks with damon. Continuity * Tyler, Liv and Liam were last seen in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. * This is second party at Whitmore College that Elena and Damon have attended but not as a couple as they were in Monster's Ball where they went as a couple to the Historical Ball in Season 5. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * is a song by the band from their 1994 album . Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Promo Preview "Do You Remember the First Time?" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Extended Promo Pictures TVD607A_0016b_595_slogo.jpg TVD607A_0116b_595_slogo.jpg TVD607A_0055b_595_slogo.jpg B0-f2dlCYAEEPDp.jpg TVD607B_0173b_595_slogo.jpg TVD607B_0261b_595_slogo.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 6